


Sister Troubles

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I never specify race, Reader and Steve are siblings, Sister!Reader, You can view them as adopted siblings, sibling bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: The Reader is having a rough day and Steve makes sure to cheer her up.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Avengers Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 6





	Sister Troubles

Today was a very bad no good day.

It had started when you slept through your alarm. Then on your way to work, someone had bumped into you spilling your drink all over your shirt. Then when you got to work your boss seemed to be in a lovely mood. Transliteration: she also woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You smiled through it though, but almost cried in the bathroom when she called you an idiot in front of an entire board room of people.

All you wanted to do was to go home and get some rest. Maybe watch your favorite film and take a bath with the bath bombs that Natasha had gotten for you. Yeah, your apartment was calling your name.

**Steve** : Hey, we still on for movie night?

You stared at the text. You had completely forgotten that your brother was coming over tonight. You thought about canceling with him but seeing him might actually do you some good.

**Y/N** : Yes. See you later.

Later you had just arrived at your apartment. Your feet were killing you and you could feel the beginnings of a headache. It had _so_ been a bad day.

You opened your door to see Steve already there. “Hey Stevie,” you reminded yourself of Eyore.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at you, “Everything all right?” You opened your arms and he immediately knew what you needed from him. “That bad, huh?”

“The absolute worst,” you squeezed him a bit tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to watch your favorite movie?” He was going to let you choose tonight since it seemed like you’d had an awful day.

You moved over to the couch and plopped down. Everything that had happened spilling out of you. Steve listener quietly, he was good at that. Listening when you needed him too. He had always been like that.

When you finished Steve said, “Well think of it like this: today is almost over and tomorrow is a fresh start. I can’t promise that it will be better but at least it’s a new day.”

“How are you so positive?” You asked your brother.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve always tried to seek out the positive. You know what it was like growing up. I just want to spread a little bit of happiness and goodness into the world.”

You wrapped your arms around your brother once more, “I’m glad you’re my brother, Stevie.” He always made you feel better no matter what.

“And I’m glad you’re my sister,” he told you back. “Now let’s get movie night started, you need your comfort film!”

You chuckled as he turned the movie on and queued up the movie.


End file.
